Lost and Found but Changed
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: Tsuna failed the representative battle. Checkerface won. The Arcobaleno died. Gone. But ten years later, the new Sky Arcobaleno meets a very unusual yet familiar Vindice. No… It couldn't be. But the orange banded top hat, the tight fitting cloak, those sideburns poking out of the bandages. This Vindice was… It was Him. Now with the R27 ending! Vindice!RebornXArcobaleno!Tsuna.
1. I lost you

Lost and Found 

by Phantom Hitman 1412

**Summary:** Tsuna failed the representative battle. Checkerface won. The Arcobaleno died. Gone. But ten years later, the new Sky Arcobaleno meets a very unusual Vindice….

**Chapter 1- I lost you**

* * *

"Hn. To think I would meet you like this. Can you not do anything without me? Naughty Naughty."

No… It couldn't be. But the orange banded top hat, the tight fitting cloak, those sideburns poking out of the bandages. This Vindice was…

It was _**Him**_

* * *

"**And the winner is: Team Reborn"**

Those who can turn towards the voice- although many are knocked out or injured. It's Wonomichi, standing before them, announcing the results. Tsuna sighs in relief. He'd done it. He'd defeated Bermuda. God was it hard work though, shown in the number of fallen around him.

"Well done Tsuna"

Tsuna spins around, making sure that the words match the voice. Reborn had… just called him Tsuna. There was no 'Dame' in sight! He'd finally done something worthy of the Hitman's respect. But there was little time to be overjoyed over the name. What happened next was far more important.

It was time Checkerface showed himself at last.

Or at least that's what Bermuda had planned for. And it's true. From behind them comes slow, sarcastic clapping, making even Reborn jump ever so slightly. No one had felt Checkerface come near them. Even now, staring directly at him, no one could feel his presence as if he didn't even have a Flame.

"Congratulations." He says, jumping down from the tree branch he was sitting on. Those still conscious tense, ready for whatever Checkerface threw at them. For they had a plan after all. Tsuna knew exactly what he needed to do, and even now, Flame matches were slowly manoeuvring to be closer to each other. He'd worked the plan through with everyone, mainly Talbot, and he was confident that it would work. It **had** to work.

"You'll turn Reborn back into an Adult now, won't you?" asks Tsuna. He was pretending, acting, of course. He knew all about Checkerface's fake promises. But he had to hold up the pretence for the plan to work. He needed to get close to Checkerface, close enough to defeat him.

Checkerface smiles and spreads his hands out wide. "The winners have been chosen after all" he says, not really answering the question. Those in the clearing tense, knowing the true meaning behind the words; Checkerface had decided who he wanted as the next Arcobleno. Tsuna and Reborn walk forwards, ready to 'claim their prize'.

Closer and closer to Checkerface Tsuna gets until he is only a step away. Readying his flames (which had never been turned off after the battle with Bermuda) Tsuna goes to take a flaming punch at Checkerface. But the man smiles, broadly and assuredly. Before Tsuna can even pull his hand backwards, the man claps.

There is a bright white light, blinding everyone. Tsuna hears a hiss from Reborn on his shoulder and guesses that the process has already begun. Spinning around whilst squinting his eyes, he takes a few steps forwards, reaching for the only other Sky Flame close to him- Yuni's. He finds her and grabs her hand, both squeezing the other in reassurance. Tsuna feels a hand bang into his hip, large enough to only be Ryohei. Grabbing Ryohei's hand, he drags it up to where Reborn is sat on his shoulder. Once he knows the pair have made contact, he concentrates on the girl before him. She quickly pulls his hand upwards, wrapping it around the pacifier hung on her neck.

He can feel it immediately. The Power draining from the Pacifier. It's so weak… so empty. But he was going to change that. His resolve burns brighter than ever before, flames flaring in an aura bigger than even he thought possible.

This was going to work. The Arcobaleno were not going to die. He was not going to fail. They would live.

**Reborn would live. **

Or so he thought. But the more he puts his Flame into the Sky Pacifier, the quicker he can feel the remaining energy leaving it. Even his own Flames aren't staying there for long. It's all draining away quicker than he can fill it. Tsuna grits his teeth and turns his flames up even more, determined to save everyone. Even if the others couldn't fill the pacifiers, Yuni could resurrect the rest of the Arcobaleno. It was all down to him. If he didn't save Yuni then nothing was going to work.

He feels another hand grab the pacifier too. "Hummhumm. We can't have Yuni-chan leaving us now can we? She's far too fun to play with" sings Byakuran, forcing his Flame into the Pacifier too.

But to no avail.

The Flames leave even quicker than before. And that's when he hears it. Laughter. Winning, deep laughter. He could barely hear it over the noise of his Flames, but it was there. Checkerface was laughing. Laughing at them. "I love to watch the struggles these Representative battles bring. That's why I do them so often. You didn't think I knew what you were planning? Boy how many times do you think I've created the birth of a new generation of Arcobaleno? I've seen every trick in the book there is. Admittedly Bermuda's cute antics made this time even more interesting, and I'm guessing this plan was the idea of that Chaser Talbot. He can try all he likes but he's only ever witnessed what I _wanted_ him to see, no more. Now I am sure that the strongest people alive will be watching over the Pacifiers." Of course he couldn't include a battle each time since the current generation would know the warning signs. That's why every other time he called them all to the top of a mountain and made the switchover there instead, just like he'd done with this lot.

Tsuna's eyes go blurry, even though all he can still see is white. Running out of Flames meant game over and he was so close, even Byakuran was. He could tell the others were running out of Flames too.

"I… I will not let you win!" shouts Tsuna. Everyone else perks up at that. "We… are going… to beat you… Right Guys?" There are shouts of agreement from the others.

"Vongola….!"

"FIGHT-O!" All shout out as one, even if they aren't Vongola. A tradition taken from way back in the Ring Battles. With their resounding shout, they use the last of their power, hoping hope against hope that they can succeed.

But the Sky turns black as the Sun eclipses. No Storms will blow again, no Clouds will wander the skies. Never will Rain or Lightning fall to Earth, nor Mist ever rise from the ground.

* * *

**For once I've written most of this beforehand instead of creating it as I go along. Which is new for me. But a plot bunny attacked and had to be written. I have not forgotten my other fics don't worry, work just got in the way. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 04 August 2012**


	2. But I Never Forgot You

Lost and Found

**Chapter 2: But I never forgot you. **

**Now guys, promise me you'll put down the pitchforks and grab a box of tissues instead… Alright? If you kill me now, you're not going to get the next shocking chapter.**

* * *

"Juudaime! Juudaime"

Tsuna sighs and puts down the piece of paperwork he was holding. "Hayato, I'm no longer the '10th' of anything. We don't know how many generations of Arcobaleno there have been. Since Bermuda was still a baby in the Visions during our battle with Shimon, it suggests more than 10 generations. Unless you've decided to celebrate the 10th year we've been cursed?"

"Hehe, sorry Cielo, force of habit." Gokudera looks at the mark under Tsunayoshi's left eye before looking down at the floor in embarrassment. "I came to inform you that the others have arrived for the meeting"

"Oh, so you found them all then? Where were they?" asks Tsuna, slightly surprised. Getting everyone together was hard to do.

"Sole was off winning a war in India. Fulmine was busy tutoring the next Giglio Nero Heir. Pioggia was in Antarctica training again. Nuvola was back in the Stock Markets, following your latest mission orders." Recites Hayato from memory. Tempesta was by Cielo's side as usual. Nothing would change that.

"And Nebbia?" asks Cielo, standing up from his seat.

"Kufufufu, I've been around as usual." Remarks Nebbia from nowhere. Cielo doesn't even jump at the sourceless voice, more than used to it.

"VROIIII! Can we get on with this meeting already?" Shouts Pioggia as he slams the office door open. He blinks as a rubber hits him centre forehead. "vroiii! What was that for?"

Cielo giggles to himself. "I've always wanted to do that. It was either the rubber or my coffee, and I'd like to drink the rest of my coffee thank you." Pioggia looks down and to the side, sadness flickering in his eyes for a moment. Xanxus used to do that. In fact it if was anyone other than Tsuna who had thrown something at him, they would have been dead already, no matter their standing. But Tsuna had become a close second, and was the only other person he was willing to follow than Xanxus.

But Tsuna too had a sad look in his eyes. Yes, he'd been reminded of Xanxus, but more importantly, it was the fact that it was Takeshi's Shigure Kintoki that was strapped to Squalo's arm instead of his usual sword. He swears he can see the swallow mark glow blue on the sword and hear Takeshi's phantom laughter in his ears, telling him to forget the past. Squalo was now his Rain. Tsuna was now Squalo's Sky. Sure both were different than the one they were used to- Xanxus had never risked his life for Squalo before, nor had Takeshi ever slapped Tsuna around the face and told him to stop being such an idiot worrying over nothing- but they were still compatible, still fulfilled the roles required of them.

"Hey Bubu, do you think we can die of boredom? It'll be something we haven't tried yet. Oh, Oh, that could be a new torture technique. But dying of boredom is so boring." Cielo turns to Sole, chuckling silently to himself, before sighing.

"We get it, we're going. And I have it on good authority that you cannot die from boredom- no Boss has died from doing paperwork yet. It kind of makes me glad that I'm not Vongola Decimo anymore, there's far too much paperwork involved." Sole smiles sadly and flicks Bubu's ears.

"Oh dear, we can't die of boredom. I was so hopeful." It was a running, yet morbid, joke about all of the ways Sole could or could not die. Of course Sole couldn't die due to his Sun Flames. In this case, the Flames kept on 'Activating' his body whenever he died. Once more Daisy was very different from Ryohei, but his sense of humour and general demeanour still kept Tsuna smiling at times. I mean who else brings a bunny into battle? In return, Tsuna allowed Daisy to drop the pretence of being scared of injuries and being paranoid that Byakuran had forced upon him and allowed his more violent side out- he had dealt with Mukuro and Hibari for long enough to deal with the violence tendencies. Tsuna kept a close eye on how often Daisy killed, since the boy was fascinated with death and violence, caused by his own immortalness. Not being able to die gave Daisy almost as much confidence as Ryohei had- without the ear splitting 'extreme'. Daisy's confidence became contagious and gave Tsuna and the other hope during any battles they had had to face.

"Let's get going then" says Tsuna, knowing that at this rate they'd never get to the meeting room, just argue over _not_ being there.

As they get to the meeting room, it's to find two foxes standing guard outside. Both bound up to Cielo and bark happily. Cielo gives them both a pat, not being electrocuted like anyone other than the Arcobaleno would. He just felt a pleasurable tingle in his hand instead. "Looks like Fulmine is here then. Widget, Colulu, let's go." He remarks to the others in general.

Tempesta holds the door open for Cielo, who nods in thanks before entering.

"Good afternoon Fulmi- Oi Natsu! What are you doing?" starts Cielo before Tsuna notices what's happening in the corner of the room. Natsu was currently holding Uri over a tank of water, which contained Squalo's shark, Feroce.

"Uri you Melon head! What have you done this time to annoy Natsu?" shouts Gokudera, stomping over to Tsuna's side. "Che, let the shark eat the cat for all I care" Tsuna smiles, knowing that Gokudera would be the first one to save Uri should Natsu actually let go. Not that the Shark would eat Uri either.

Mukurowl dives in and snatches Uri from Natsu's grip before swooping around the room and dropping Uri on Gokudera's face. Which of course starts another fight between Master and Familiar.

"O-ho, even after 10 years you still can't get the furball to follow your orders?" says Nuvola, leaning against the wall at the back of the room. "Velocita follows my every order, just like a good pet should. It's a good thing you're no longer Vongola Decimo's Right Hand man. If you can't even control a cat, how could you control a team of Mafioso?"

"Kikyo that was uncalled for" scolds Tsuna. "Hayato would have made an excellent right hand man. Or are you forgetting who handles Boss duties whilst I'm away."

"Why I meant no disrespect to you, Cielo, Tempesta. I was just making a passing comment. Tempesta does a great job covering for you during your… episodes." Kikyo smiles, bowing slightly in that sycophantic way of his. Hayato growls at the mention of Tsuna's illness, and everyone else in the room gives a death glare to their Cloud. Nuvola was a Cloud that stayed close to his Sky. Unlike Byakuran during the future trip, Tsuna actually cared about Nuvola's wellbeing, rather than his uses. Nuvola was someone who worked best by himself, got things done quickly and returned for praise. Yet his underhanded methods and snide remarks often kept him away from the others, totally different from Hibari's quietness and directness. Yet both still did whatever they wanted to.

Fulmine is quick to stand before Cielo, peering into his eyes. "You're not… Like the Princesses are you? It's not that time yet?" In this way Tsuna felt sorry for Gamma. He'd seen so many other Giglio Nero Bosses, other Sky Arcobaleno, die. Everyone here had had everyone near and dear to them die. But Gamma had always had it worse. Aria, Yuni, and in time, him too. Cielo smiles that calming smile he has, reassuring Gamma that it was not yet his time.

Not that he was going to tell them when it was. How soon his time will end. How little time the sandglass of his life had left. He didn't want to worry the others.

Gamma was a fierce Protector, both for Cielo and Giglio Nero, or what was left of it. Just like Reborn had bound himself to Vongola in his cursed state, Gamma was still loyal to Giglio Nero, keeping the Family together and tutoring the Heir. Very like Reborn. But just like Lambo, Gamma was always there whenever Tsuna needed him, cool, calm and collected.

This was them, ten years after **that day**. For ten long years they had been the Arcobaleno, protecting the world from natural disasters, keeping an eye over Flame users, keeping the balance. They had been cursed into baby bodies. Sure that was bad, but that wasn't the worst thing Checkerface had done to them. Oh no. Checkerface had done something much worse to them.

It was in Chrome's eyepatch becoming Mukuro's bracelet.

It was in Takeshi's Shigure Kintoki Squalo wore.

It was in Lambo's horns hanging from Colulu and Widget's collars.

It was in Lussuria's feather Boa wrapped round Bubu.

It was in Hibari's tonfas peeking out of Kikyo's boots.

It was in Bel's knives hanging off of Hayato's belts.

It was in the Marshmallows Tsuna ate and the Feather earing he wore.

It was in lots of things around the house. Certain items, trinkets, weapons and jewellery as well as habits, sayings and rituals. So painful yet so comforting and dearly needed.

All to remember those who had been lost.

* * *

Damn it, he was running out of time to complete this mission. He had to work harder, let nothing stop him, let nothing hinder him. Nothing at all. He must keep on moving forwards.

Cielo spins around after feeling the aura suddenly bloom behind him. Only one set of people had this aura.

"Hn. To think I would meet you like this. Can you not do anything without me? Naughty Naughty."

No… It couldn't be. But the orange banded top hat, the tight fitting cloak, those sideburns poking out of the bandages. This Vindice was…

It was _**Him.**_

Cielo's eyes widen in disbelief. It wasn't possible. This situation was totally and utterly wrong. Wrong, wrong, WRONG!

"Y-You… b-b…but… you're dead!"

* * *

***yawns* I came out of hibernation to give this to you and now I'm going back. Please leave your comments by the door on your way out, there's also a bin for tissues there. **

**Good Night**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 11 August 2012**


	3. Nor Will I ever Forget You

Lost and Found but Changed

Chapter 3: Nor Will I Ever Forget You.

**I changed the title of the story since someone else was already using that name, and I didn't want to intrude.**

* * *

Cielo snaps out of his musings when he is suddenly flung into the air and lands on a leathery back. "Hey, Ronron, put me down" pleads Tsuna, patting the Rhinoceros's back. This was Daisy's partner. Ronron ignores him, walking instead over to Cielo's place at the meeting table. Gentle teeth grip the back of his shirt and lift him down from Ronron and into his seat. "Thank you Velocita" smiles Tsuna to the miniature Velociraptor.

These were Checkerface's gift to them, and the only good thing the man had done. He had used his powers to give real form to the Box Weapon Animals the Arcobaleno were used to. Just like Reborn had Leon, Cielo now had Natsu. The Rhino, Velociraptor and the Shark had been shrunk to a more suitable size mind you, but a burst of Flames could return them to their proper size. Checkerface had wanted only the strongest to protect the power the Pacifiers held and had equipped the new guardians of the Pacifiers suitably. It surely wasn't because Checkerface was feeling 'nice' for once.

Natsu jumps onto the chair behind Tsuna and lays down, providing a back rest for his partner. "It's time to start" says Tsuna. The seldom heard serious tone lets the others know it's time for business and they quickly sit down. "I'm sorry to have taken you away from your activities but this needs to be done." Certain others lean forwards in interest. Tsuna summoning them for a mission was a rare occurrence.

"Bubu thinks this is going to be a big mission, otherwise all of Bubu's friends wouldn't be here" says Daisy, whilst the ripped bunny sits slumped on the table before him.

"Che, of course it's got to be big since the brat's not taking it on himself." Scoffs Squalo. What he said wasn't technically true since Tempesta followed Cielo everywhere, both out of loyalty and concern. A few times now, untimely episodes had resulted in a few injuries and Cielo may have died without Tempesta watching over him. But Cielo very rarely called on them for Arcobaleno purposes. Make a suggestion here, a prod towards a certain part of the world there, but never a direct order and mission like this unless it was really bad or required their specific skills.

Cielo ignores their comments in favour of starting to get to the point. "As you well know, the Arcobaleno are the Rainbow of Time and Space, appearing in specific dimensions at specific times. Due to the Tri-ni-set, Vongola have specific control over Time and the Family owning the Mare Rings have specific control over Space and alternate Dimensions. Luckily enough the Mare Rings have not yet returned from wherever they were banished to, but I highly suspect they will arrive once again. I have called you here since a Famiglia is upsetting the balance of the Tri-ni-set and they need to be stopped."

Sole perks forwards, Bubu being nearly strangled in his grip. Pioggia too sounds interested; it had been a while since he'd had a good battle. He really missed the Varia. Nebbia couldn't wait for action either, but was slightly surprised that it was Cielo who was initiating it.

Cielo, at mentioning the word Famiglia looks over to Colulu and Widget. He leans a hand over the side of his seat and the pair come to him, one sitting on each side. Tempesta smiles sadly before patting Widget and grabbing the object hanging from his collar. Cielo copies the movement, a sad look in his eyes too.

"So, who is the Family that has fallen into your bad books?" asks Nuvola, curious.

Cielo grabs the horn tightly in his grip before facing them with a determined look. Everyone in the room knew that look. Everyone had been on the end of that look. But unlike the last time they were on the receiving end, no orange fire lit Cielo's eyes. No one had seen that beautiful look since 10 years ago.

"**Bovino**"

An air of confusion and surprise fills the room as eyes travel to the horns in the Ex-Vongola's grip. The horns belonging to Bovino Lambo.

"Vroiii, those bastards are harmless. Their experiments fail half the time or malfunction. There's no way they are a threat!" questions Pioggia loudly, his, Takeshi's, sword slicing the air.

"I know. However let me finish" Cielo sends Pioggia a look, calming the rain swordsman down enough that he could finish the mission briefing. "Anyone care to tell me what Lambo's most used weapon was?"

"The Ten Year Bazooka of course. He used it to defeat Levi and that Shimon brat too." Supplies Pioggia, being the only one who was not an Ex-Vongola to have seen the weapon in action.

"Exactly. After Lambo's success with the weapon, a few stabilising adjustments were made before the Bazooka was reproduced in larger quantities. Only Bovino's best members receive one, and there are only about 6 made, 7 including the original one here in the house. However, these time trips are messing about with the Tri-ni-set. Bovino members are going to the future, returning and changing the past. This is creating more and more alternate dimensions. Both of these are placing a strain on the Tri-ni-set. I've spoken to the Bovino Boss about this, but he and his men are not listening to a word I am saying. They refuse to stop using and creating the Ten Year Bazooka and are even developing other versions. This is something we cannot allow. We do not need any Space-Time rifts occurring. As a result, the mission we are partaking in is to eradicate the Bovino and all evidence of the Bazooka and time travel research."

Daisy cheers and throws Bubu into the air- He'd get to kill more people! The others have mixed reactions, but there are no disagreements. They all knew how much of a pacifist Cielo was and he would have tried to find any other way to stop this from happening. If this was what he had decided on, then there were no alternatives.

Noticing how Cielo was no longer in the mood to continue, Tempesta stands up and throws Mission files down the table. "Read these, they should have all the information you need. You're allowed to bring your partners with you. Rest up, we leave at dusk the day after tomorrow. Any questions, come see me." The Arcobaleno nod, pick the files up before leaving the room. Before they follow their Masters out, the Partners all give Cielo a comforting lick or nudge, or a splash of water in Feroce's case. All could sense how much Cielo didn't like the orders he'd just given out.

"Kufufu, you should be happy about this Tsunayoshi." Smiles Mukuro, walking over to sit on the desk in front of Tsuna. Tsuna looks up with a glare from under his bangs. Of course Mukuro isn't affected and continues on with his emotional poking. "You've always hated the Bovino for what they did to Lambo. I remember you saying you would never like a Boss who sent his subordinates on Suicide missions- which sending a 5 year old to kill Reborn surely was. Sure they sent care packages every now and again, but essentially they abandoned him, and you loath them for that. So why not take hold of that anger and use it to thrash them? They are just more proof that the Mafia is ugly and should be destroyed. You know I was right all along. It was your plan to destroy the Mafia too. Just admit it."

"Juudaime would never want to destroy the Mafia you Pineapple Bastard!" roars Hayato, slamming tiny fists on the table before them.

"Oya? Really? Tsunayoshi wanted to destroy Vongola. Removing such a large base support of the Mafia would surely destroy it." Rebuts Mukuro, a sly smile adorning his face.

"Juudaime was going to _change_ Vongola, not destroy it." Hayato corrects, growling lowly. Tsuna watches the pair argue over the past, over a future that would never come now, and would smile if he was in the mood.

"Change it, destroy it, it all ends up at the same place." Mukuro shrugs his shoulders before turning back to Tsuna. "So Tsunayoshi, I look forward to watching you release your anger. Kufufu" Mukuro disappears into the mist, leaving the pair alone in the room.

"I suppose he's half right you know," sighs Tsuna. "I never did like the Boss of the Bovino. If… if everyone else was here," Gokudera pats Tsuna's shoulders, understanding the feeling "They'd be eager to help. The Varia for the interesting fight and our family for Lambo's treatment."

Tempesta clenches his fists. "Che, when I find that Iron Masked Bastard, I'll kill him myself for what he has done. What on Earth gave him the right to kill all of those participating in the Representative Battle?"

"To protect himself, of course, and the power these Pacifiers hold. If the others had survived, we'd always be trying to destroy the Pacifiers. Or our Families would be after him to get this cursed reversed. He can't allow anyone else to know the secret of the Pacifiers or how the transfer process goes. If the others stayed alive longer than us- and we know that they would have out lived us," Cielo left the 'especially me' unspoken. "Then they would warn whoever Checkerface went for next. He couldn't allow the process to be interfered with. He only does the Representative battle every other time to stop **us** from interfering with the battles too. If we knew they were coming up, we'd certainly stop them. He doesn't care about anything else, just making sure the power is kept intact. Who knows how many hundreds of people have already been killed by him?"

Tempesta couldn't answer that question, nor deny Cielo's logic. "That's right. And it's not just the Representatives he's affected. By killing Enma and the rest of the Shimon, he's made their Family go extinct. I don't know if there are any other Earth Flame users left. Giglio Nero almost disbanded since they wanted to continue using Luce's bloodline. Luckily enough Fulmine convinced them not to and now he's training their next heir. Vongola was hit the hardest, losing both the Varia and our 10th Generation as well as the CEDEF. Nono went to drastic measures using science to give him a new heir to keep the Time Tri-ni-sette Rings in their possession. The only ones who got off unscathed were the Vindice, although I suspect their Night Flames protected them."

"Can you really call the Vindice unscathed?" asks Cielo, looking down to the side- they were victims more than any Arcobaleno. "I hope I don't become one"

* * *

The pressure sensitive tiles, the Flame sonar, Laser beams and one hundred other gadgets and security devices. All creations of the Scientific Bovino. They were all in his way!

Damn it, he was running out of time to complete this mission. He had to work harder, let nothing stop him, let nothing hinder him. Nothing at all. He must keep on moving forwards.

Cielo spins around after feeling the aura suddenly bloom behind him. Only one set of people had this aura.

"Hn. To think I would meet you like this. Can you not do anything without me? Naughty Naughty."

No… It couldn't be. But the orange banded top hat, the tight fitting cloak, those sideburns poking out of the bandages. This Vindice was…

It was _**Him.**_

Cielo's eyes widen in disbelief. It wasn't possible. This situation was totally and utterly wrong. Wrong, wrong, WRONG!

"Y-You… b-b…but… you're dead!"

"Oh Dame Dame Tsuna. How can I be dead yet alive? The Dead don't talk." That tone, the intonation, those words. They were his. They could only belong to him and it tore Cielo's heart in two.

* * *

**Yay, I'm alive! I may have run out of tissues, but at least I'm alive! So I hope you all liked the shock in this chapter too. **

**See you next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published 18 August 2012**

Oh, for those who wanted to know why I chose the Arcobaleno I did (I had a few, oh no, my fav character's not there!) here's the explanation:

I wanted a mix of all three Families- the Varia, The Vongola and the Funeral Wreaths. I didn't choose any of the CEDEF since I wasn't sure about their Flame divisions. I didn't pick any Shimon due to their Earth Flames. The Vindice interrupted the battle and therefore were not being considered for the positions to start with. Of course Tsuna had to be the Sky, even if I do love Xanxus too. For Storm, I had to choose Gokudera since he's my favourite character out of Reborn!, even if Bel comes close too. With Mist, it was really between Mukuro, Chrome and Flan since I don't like and can't characterize Torikabuto very well. Mukuro, with his Paths is kind of the strongest and very interesting which would have sparked Checkerface's interest. As such I now had 3 Vongola and couldn't choose any more. Yes Hibari is considered the strongest but Mukuro has beaten him before. For the Varia I chose Squalo because I liked the idea of him using Takeshi's sword. For cloud, it had to be Kikyo since Varia doesn't have a Cloud Guardian to compare and I already had 3 Vongola. That left it between Daisy and Lussuria for Sun and I chose Daisy.

I'm sorry if your favourite character hadn't been chosen, however who the new Arcobaleno are isn't actually important, it's who the Vindice Officer is that's important. However if you guys like this idea, I might write a fic using this scenario of the New Arcobaleno. Tell me what you think…


	4. You are too ingrained

Lost and Found But Changed

Chapter 4: You are too ingrained.

**Did I mention that there's a happy ending to this fic? No? Well there is, I assure you. It's not all doom, gloom and tears I promise you.**

* * *

If there was to be a fate worse than death, then surely it would be to become one of the Vindice. To have a rotting body, to eternally rely on Bermuda. To only live for Revenge. Tsuna couldn't think of anything worse than that. The only positive that Tsuna could see for the others to be dead was that they were never cursed, never had to endure this torture, were never one step closer to becoming one of the pitiful Vindice. For Mukuro to suggest that he wanted Revenge on the Bovino… it was just too much.

He left the room after his talk with Hayato and walked into a room that, sadly, he visited often. Maybe he was a masochist, maybe he enjoyed tearing himself up. He supposed they all must be to keep the mementoes around the house like they did. But this room was one that, in the end, gave him peace. It could be called a shrine, Tsuna supposed, mainly composed of pictures of everyone who had died during the representative battle. The Varia in one corner, the Milefieore in another, the Shimon, the rest of Vongola and Dino… Everyone was here, eternally alive in a frozen moment of happiness.

Dame-Tsuna carefully walks over the pictures of the Shimon inlaid into the floor (in respect of their Earth Flames) before sitting down in the centre. This room was a common room, open to everyone, yet at the same time, it was a very private room. Anything said here, any tears shed were done in confidence and would never leave this room.

Tsuna had caught Squalo in here before now, ranting to the Varia and Xanxus's picture about how weak people had become. He had complained to Takeshi that there was no longer anyone decent to fight anymore. Even in his miniature state, Squalo was still the Sword Emperor. And the saddest thing of all, was that on the same day every year, Squalo would go in there with a tape measure and tell Xanxus how long his hair was. Even after death he still wanted to stick to his promise to his Boss.

Hayato had a habit of buying anything that he deemed 'totally fucking crazy' and placing it infront of Shitt P's picture. They might have argued a lot, but Hayato was still sure that she was an UMA. Without offerings she might send her UMA friends after him. He was an Arcobaleno now, he couldn't be the cause of an alien domination. Hayato also sat infront of the pictures of Spanner and Shoichi- whilst not direct participants, they still knew far too much information- and go over theories that only the three of them were smart enough to understand. If and when Hayato lost his patience, then there were a few people he'd vent to such as Lambo, Takeshi and Ryohei.

Tsuna had caught Mukuro staring at Chome's picture on particularly bad days, and Fran's on days when he was annoyed. Tsuna didn't know where the pictures of Ken, Chikusa and MM were, but considering that Mukuro brought bubblegum and sweets home, Tsuna suspected he still had them. Mukuro liked his Tools more than he let on.

Kikyo stayed near the pictures of the Funeral Wreaths, still reporting to Byakuran about his day. Tsuna knew that Kikyo had been insanely loyal to Byakuran so he didn't say anything about it. In some ways he was just glad that he didn't receive the same level of loyalty as Byakuran did. He already got enough of that from Tempesta. Daisy didn't come in here too often since he hadn't really liked Byakuran all that much. Byakuran had forced him to hide his true nature whereas Cielo didn't. Plus he had Bubu to talk to. However, every now and again, Tsuna would walk into the Shrine and find wilted daisies littered around the place.

Gamma came here often when he was at home and not training the new Giglio Nero heir. He deeply missed his Princess. He'd loved her like a daughter and that piece of his heart couldn't be easily replaced or healed. They had never found Aria's body, so no one knew whether she was alive or dead. Yuni had come from the future for the Representative Battle. Aria had disappeared a few months earlier without a trace. Gamma suspected it might have had something to do with the Yuni of their own timeline, but he didn't want to raise his hopes. So whenever he wasn't talking to the pictures of Nozaru and Tozaru about the state of the Family, he, just like Tsuna, stared up at the ceiling.

And that's just what Tsuna was doing now. In the centre of the room was a clear space just for this purpose. The reason being that the pictures of the Arcobaleno were there, in remembrance of the Rainbow arcing over them all they had been.

"Ten Years Reborn." The Sky Arcobaleno breaths. It had been ten whole years, ten slow, painful, torturous years. Years that he might as well have been dead. If not for the others he might be nothing more than a ghost wondering the halls. The others had all found a reason to keep on living, like Tempesta's loyalty to Cielo, or Nebbia's desire to destroy the mafia or even just the pure will to keep on living. But for Cielo, it was a lot harder to pick himself back up and continue on living. His friends were gone, his family was gone, his teachers were gone, and even his most precious person was gone.

"Ten long years and the pain is still as great as the first day I woke up and realised you weren't there." Cielo sniffs, wanting to make sure he didn't cry infront of Reborn. He would have gotten smacked by a Leon-slipper if he cried. "Have I… made you proud of me Reborn? I may not be the Boss of Vongola like you wanted me to, but I'm still the Boss of the Arcobaleno. I've been trying my hardest to be a good Boss, to live up to your expectations. Are you… proud of me?"

Cielo didn't know what he was expecting to happen next. Maybe Reborn's picture to fall from the ceiling and smack him in the face. But instead there is nothing, just silence and stillness. But in Cielo's mind that was a sign in itself, for Reborn never interfered unless he was doing something wrong. Stillness from the Spartan tutor meant he was doing a good job.

Ah, who was he kidding, he was just a fool, a no-good fool.

There is a knock at the door before it slides open revealing Tempesta.

"Ah, Cielo, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He gasps, bowing at the waist in apology. However there were items in Tempesta's arms and the bowing movement causes one to fall out and roll over to him.

A Grape Candy.

Cielo smiles as he picks it up. "Come in Tempesta." He observes the sweet, turning it over in his hands. "You make such a good big brother Hayato. These are Lambo's favourite brand too."

Tempesta looks away in embarrassment, his cheeks blushing bright red at being caught doing something nice for the stupid cow of all people. "All I did was shout at him and stop him from getting hurt a few times."

Cielo sighs. "No, you were his role model too you know. You ran away from home and lived by yourself for so long, Family hopping yet never giving up. You created your own life and didn't let the Mafia rule over you, and I think Lambo admires you for that. He only annoyed you so much because he wanted your attention."

"Whatever you say Juudaime." Tempesta grumbles. Even after this long, Tempesta still had trouble saying Tsuna's name. But Tsuna didn't mind the title, for it reminded him of who he was supposed to be, and the reason that Reborn entered his life.

"Anyway, you were coming to tell Lambo what we're about to do right?" Cielo smiles before getting up off the floor and walking over to where his friends' pictures were. He places the sweet down infront of the picture. "Hey Lambo, wish us good luck. And I'm sorry for having to destroy your Famiglia."

Cielo bows and leaves the room, leaving Tempesta alone. Hayato raises his eyes to the ceiling and wonders yet again why that was Juudaime's favourite place to stare.

* * *

**I think there's going to be two more chapters left of this fic. I've already gotten the last chapter written since it was the plot bunny and the point of this fic. **

**The idea for this chapter came to me so long ago that I can't remember where it came from. **

**Anyway, see you all next time!**

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 20 December 2012. **


	5. I would do anything to get you back

Lost and Found but Changed.

Chapter 5: I would do anything to get you back. 

**I know I said there were two more chapters, but I've had writers block on the next chapter. So instead I'm skipping it and presenting you the climax, ending and all round **_**point**_** of this fic. This chapter was the small cute plot bunny that arrived one day, and look at what it became. I have had this written for ages now, and what better time than Valentines to share it with you all?**

* * *

_If there was to be a fate worse than death, then surely it would be to become one of the Vindice. To have a rotting body, to eternally rely on Bermuda. To only live for Revenge. Tsuna couldn't think of anything worse than that. The only positive that Tsuna could see for the others to be dead was that they were never cursed, never had to endure this torture, were never one step closer to becoming one of the pitiful Vindice._

The pressure sensitive tiles, the Flame sonar, Laser beams and one hundred other gadgets and security devices. All creations of the Scientific Bovino. They were all in his way!

Damn it, he was running out of time to complete this mission. He had to work harder, let nothing stop him, let nothing hinder him. Nothing at all. He must keep on moving forwards.

Cielo spins around after feeling the aura suddenly bloom behind him. Only one set of people had this aura.

"Hn. To think I would meet you like this. Can you not do anything without me? Naughty Naughty."

No… It couldn't be. But the orange banded top hat, the tight fitting cloak, those sideburns poking out of the bandages. This Vindice was…

It was _**Him.**_

Cielo's eyes widen in disbelief. It wasn't possible. This situation was totally and utterly wrong. Wrong, wrong, WRONG!

"Y-You… b-b…but… you're dead!"

"Oh Dame Dame Tsuna. How can I be dead yet alive? The Dead don't talk." That tone, the intonation, those words. They were his. They could only belong to him and it tore Cielo's heart in two.

"No, it's not possible. This is an illusion. I watched you die!"

"Did you? Did you watch my eyes lose their shine? Did you feel my body grow cold? Did you listen until I breathed my last breath? Did you confirm with every sense you have that I was no longer living?" Each question was cold, ruthless and unnecessary. But he wasn't in a good mood. He hadn't been in a good mood for over 10 years now.

"You're right… I didn't. I felt Yuni's pacifier grow cold and then passed out. When I awoke, I was… I was." Cielo shakes as the memories return. He had wanted to forget these memories, but they plagued his nightmares. It was impossible to forget.

"Like this? A doll? A puppet? A Guard Dog? You were cursed, bound and shackled. You were scared and oh so pitiful. Acting like the baby you had become." The words hurt, both to say and to receive. But it was all true and both of them knew it. Both had been there, in that situation. Finally Cielo knew the pain the other had felt.

"I thought you had died!" Cielo shouts back, unable to take the harsh words any longer. "When I woke up and you weren't there, what else was I supposed to think? Do you know how long it took me to get over your death? It was hard enough getting over the deaths of everyone else, all of the people I loved. But you! You were the hardest. I just could not believe it. That you, so powerful and seemingly invincible, untouchable you had died. And I was right. But for you to… to become this!_Tell me WHY!"_

"**I want Revenge."**

Cielo's world stopped. There was nothing else in his mind any more. Not the others, not the mission he was on, just those three words. He swore that time would never start again. His ears were lying to him. Those words had just not been spoken. This was all just some sick joke. Or a dream. Yeah, that's right, a dream. He'd wake up soon and be back before Checkerface had ever entered his life.

"I want revenge," the cold emotionless voice of the Vindice officer was shaking, trembling in bridled anger. "For so many things."

"No… That's not you. You wouldn't fall this low!"

"You don't know me!" the Officer roars. "You never knew me before the curse was inflicted. My title was not for show. I have more blood on me than the Varia put together. I am not the god you seem to think I am. I am not perfect, I'm tainted. Tainted a perfect Black. Haha, that's right. My heart was black far before you met me, far before I gained this curse. My first kill was for Revenge. And so shall be my last. I want it… I need it… I live only for it. I need to obtain my Revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Cielo gasps. These words did not belong to the man he once knew. Even if they did sound like the truth, it just could not be. Cielo would not believe them.

Cielo stiffens as chains come close to him, wrapping themselves around him. They are cold, so cold. So unlike the man he used to know.

"I want revenge for being cursed in the first place."

"I want revenge for my life being ruined."

"But most importantly, I want revenge for _you_."

Cielo's jaw drops to the ground if it isn't there already. The man he knew had stooped this low… just for him?

A chain, a surprisingly warm chain, caresses his cheek. "I want Revenge on Checkerface for cursing you too. For doing this to you. You did not deserve to be cursed. Anyone else but you. It is something I cannot forgive."

"_There must be a way to keep the pacifiers without killing the current Arcobaleno! A way to keep the Tri-Ni-Sette!"_

"_If there was one I'd already be using it. This method is the last one that's left. By the way, Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun, you're worrying about the current Arcobaleno but…"_

"_You're the first on the list of new ones."_

Tears fall from Cielo's eyes. A bandaged hand wipes them away.

"I became like this to try and save you. I was foolish to ignore the advice I was given back then. I was being selfish. I was only thinking about myself when I should have been thinking about you and everyone else. My own selfishness has caused this to happen. But I promise you it won't happen again. Ever."

"Selfish… but you weren't doing it for you. Weren't my low test scores the reason you joined? You participated to make me better, make me stronger." Cielo pleads. This man was anything but selfish, always working hard for everyone else.

"But I am." The Vindice Officer states, reaching out as if to pick him up but stopping before he even gets half way. "My pride got in the way. My pride at being the world's best, the pride I would get seeing you as the Boss I know you can be, knowing that **I** was the one to get you there. My pride wouldn't let me back down from a challenge. And then there was… my own selfish pride that won't let me be close to anyone weak. I've had too many people die around me, I have a reputation to uphold and I let that blind me. A war between my pride and my desire caused this to happen to you. It's all my fault so I'm going to do something about it."

"No…" Cielo whispers before shaking his head violently. "NO!" he shouts, eyes flashing orange for the first time in ten years. "You gave me the chance to leave. You said that I could return the Boss watch back to you at any time and I didn't. I DIDN'T." He stares straight into dull coal eyes that used to sparkle. It was… it was time to set the record straight. "I didn't because… because…"

Argh, why was he such a coward? Had nothing this man taught him penetrated his thick skull?

"Because I love you Reborn!"

Cielo couldn't believe he'd finally said it. For ten years he had regretted not saying that.

"I love you and I thought getting you back your adult body would make you happy. I thought that with your body back, maybe you could finally return my feelings."

Regret was the opposite of Resolve. Without Resolve, there was no Will, no Dying Will, no Flames. No beautiful orange to make Cielo's eyes light up.

"I love you Reborn and there was no way I was going to let you die."

But now he had said it, eyes burning with the Flames of Resolve.

The Vindice Officer, the man once known to the world as it's Greatest Hitman, the one and only Reborn, falls to his knees. "A war between my pride to have a strong partner," he repeats, "And my desire to love you caused this to happen." The Hitman looks at his shaking hands. "And then you go and say you love me. I don't deserve you Tsuna. Look at everything I've done. I've caused you ten years of misery and torture. I got everyone you cared about killed. I… failed you Tsuna."

Cielo, no Tsuna, walks forwards and places a gentle hand on Reborn's knee. "We are both such fools aren't we? We've ended up in a worse position than we started in."

Reborn looks through the bandages covering his face at the baby standing before him. "There is no point in regretting the past. It is unchangeable. You can only move forwards." Reborn reaches his hands forwards, repeating his gesture from earlier on, moving to pick the person he loves most up. But his hands freeze before he gets there. He didn't, he couldn't, he wasn't allowed to touch Tsuna after what he had done.

"That sounds like something you would say." Smiles Tsuna, stepping forwards to stand in-between Reborn's outstretched hands. Permission. Acceptance. Forgiveness.

Reborn's hands slowly move, finally touching Tsuna.

"You know Reborn, we're the best people to fix this mess of ours." Tsuna smiles.

"Of course we are, we were the ones who created it." Reprimands Reborn, sounding more and more like his usual self.

"No silly, we're the Dying Will Duo. Your Night Flames were created when-" Tsuna starts to explain.

"One is so lost in despair that a Dying Will with no hesitation fills the body. And yours-" Continues Reborn, knowing where Tsuna is going with this.

"Comes from hope." Tsuna finishes. "We've got both ends of the spectrum. Maybe when two opposites come together with a common goal, they'll be even stronger than ever." Hope gleams in Tsuna's eyes. Because maybe, just maybe…

"Two wrongs make a right? Too bad that didn't work on your test scores." Chides Reborn, a smirk just visible under the bandages.

"Hey that's not funny." Tsuna pouts.

… Their love for each other could pull them through.

"But there is one fatal flaw to your theory." Says Reborn, back to being serious.

Tsuna's smiling face drops, his hope wavering. No! They had to work this out. Whatever it was they'd get around it somehow! Reborn always had an answer for everything. With Reborn's help he could do the impossible. He'd proved that over and over again. Together there wasn't anything they couldn't do!

Reborn put Tsuna back down on the floor before rolling up his sleeve. Revealed are sharp cuts marring Reborn's skin, all neatly stitched up with perfect uniformed strokes. Even in this state Reborn was still going to look impeccable.

"I'm one of the Vindice now. My body is slowly rotting away. I don't think there is a cure for this. Even if we managed to break the curse on you there is nothing we can do about me."

Tsuna jumps up and kicks Reborn around the face, reminiscent of how Reborn himself used to reprimand his dame student. "Baka! Do you really think I care about that? And anyway, I have a solution."

Reborn blinks as the pain (When was the last time he had felt pain?) recedes in his cheek. A solution?

"Reborn," Tsuna starts, as serious as the time he had promised not to let Reborn die. "Do you love me enough to be willing to spend the rest of eternity with me?"

Reborn lowers his fedora and smirks. There was no need to answer that question. He loved Tsuna. He trusted Tsuna.

"No, I don't." Reborn replies, voice grave. "I cannot love someone weak, and you couldn't even defeat Checkerface."

And that's when the chain of a Vindice Officer pierces the Sky Arcobaleno's heart.

_I'm dying. I'm leaving this world. If I had the will of the dying, I could get **Revenge** on Checkerface for doing this to us. I could get **Revenge** on Reborn for toying with me for so long. From the day he entered my life he has done nothing but toy with me. If I had the will of the dying, then maybe I could change all that…_

* * *

Tsuna used to think that if there was to be a fate worse than death, then surely it would be to become one of the Vindice. To have a rotting body, to eternally rely on Bermuda. To only live for Revenge.

But now, he's changed his tune.

Since being a Vindice means he can finally spend eternity with the one he loves.

* * *

_I lost you, but I never forgot you, nor will I ever forget you. You are too ingrained. I would do anything to get you back._

_And now, I have. _

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed my take on what would happen if they lost the representative battle. I wouldn't want to meet a Vindice!Reborn, he'd be rather scary. **

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First published: 14 Feb 2013**


End file.
